It Feels Like Home to Me
by girltogirl
Summary: Something sparks between Bay and Zarra during their first night living together. Femslash.


"Hey, could I stay with you for a while?" were the first words Bay had asked, breathlessly, when Zarra opened the door of her trailer.

Zarra had felt her heart jolt at the thought of living with the girl, and she let out a slow breath, her brow furrowing in confusion. She had seen the slight tear streaks on Bay's flushed, pink cheeks, her brown eyes sad, and her brown curls swept by the wind. She wondered what was bad enough to make her leave her home and come live in...trash.

"Yeah, sure," she replied hesitantly, deciding not to ask any questions, and motioned for Bay to enter her trailer. "Come in."

Bay had let out a tiny smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and followed Zarra inside. The taller brunette shut the latch behind them, and turned to face the other girl. The shorter girl was fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable, her backpack sliding off her shoulder, and her fingers twisting and tangling with each other. Bay noticed Zarra staring and lifted her chin, daring her to ask her why she was there.

Zarra shrugged, and instead turned back to her to look for food, and asked what she wanted to eat, to which Bay replied that she'd eat anything; she was starving. The former quickly grabbed some hot dogs from a tiny fridge, and set the fire up on the stove. She could feel the younger girl watching her, curiously, and a tiny bit cautiously.

"You can set your stuff down, you know. Make yourself at home." There was a hint of amusement in Zarra's voice as she addressed Bay, noticing she hadn't moved from her standing position in almost five minutes.

"_Home..." _ the younger girl had sighed quietly, barely loud enough for Zarra to hear, as she plopped on the old couch, kicking off her combat boots and throwing her backpack towards the bed that lay on the other side of the trailer.

Zarra had wanted to ask what was wrong; she was more than a little worried about her tiny friend. But she knew Bay well enough to know that she needed space, that it was hard for her to open herself up to someone. Yet, she'd never seen Bay looking so confused and hurt and lost.

Zarra had bitten her lip, turning back to the hotdogs, which, to her realization, were burning.

* * *

It was late at night and they were ready for sleep, when both of the girls realized they would have to share a bed. The bed wasn't that big, but it was large enough to _almost _fit two people. They'd both looked at it, and busted up laughing.

Bay looked as if she could've used a good laugh, and it was definitely good to see her smile again.

The taller girl had offered to sleep on the floor, but Bay shook her head frantically, and told her she would instead, that the former had done enough for her already, and she didn't think it would be fair to kick her out of her own bed.

Zarra knew it was a risk- it would only complicate things- but she ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head warning her, and offered the idea of them sharing the bed. The smaller girl looked a little embarrassed, blushing ever so slightly.

"What?" Zarra had asked, noticing.

"Nothing," Bay had replied, ducking her head, in which her face was covered by her soft, dark, brown curls.

Zarra nudged her, grinning. "C'mon. It'll be cool. Sleepovers, every night."

She could see Bay lifting her head up slowly, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. There was a sudden shyness about her, something that the older girl wasn't used to seeing, and Zarra wished she could read her mind.

"I'll try not to spoon you," she had added as an attempt of a joke, smirking.

Bay had let out a tiny snort of amusement, and shrugged. Zarra had laughed, looking at her tiny friend in admiration.

Now, they were laying side-by-side on the tiny bed on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Zarra could hear Bay's soft, almost-even breathing, and the whisper of hair moving gently with the movement of her head. She could almost feel Bay's arm brushing against hers, and the hairs on her arms stood up. Her heart started racing, and her breaths became shallow at the thought of being that close to Bay, sharing the same bed as the girl.

Zarra wanted to say something, _anything,_ to Bay,but she couldn't. Not without losing control.

It was the first time she'd been at a loss for words since she could remember.

Luckily, Bay spoke first.

That's how they ended the night; talking about nothing, and talking about everything. Except, of course, what Zarra was feeling towards the girl laying right next to her. And Bay failed to mention anything about why she up and left her home so suddenly. But they talked in hushed whispers, giggling and laughing over memories they'd shared together. Somehow, their fingers had intertwined together, and they fell asleep, holding hands, and clutching each other for comfort.

* * *

The bright shine of the moonlight was the first thing that woke Zarra up only a few hours later. No wonder; it was a full moon. The light was spread throughout the entire trailer, basking everything in silver and different shades of grey.

The second thing that woke her up was the sound of crying.

Bay.

Zarra immediately felt for her next to her on her bed, but all she felt was the mattress. It was empty and cold. So lifeless.

"Bay?" she whispered.

She heard a sniffle, then she saw a shadow as the younger girl came toward her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the small girl replied, sounding a little too earnest.

"I could hear you crying."

"Oh."

"Just...tell me," the older girl demanded, suddenly impatient. Bay had never cried before, so it was hard to hear the quiet, sad voice of her best friend, instead of the loud, giggly, bubbly one. Zarra felt the mattress dip under her, suddenly, and she realized Bay had sat down. Now she could see the fresh tears peaking out of the girl's eyes, her nose and cheeks slightly red, and her eyes bloodshot. She shivered and hugged herself, and without thinking, Zarra wrapped her arms around her.

She felt Bay tense; she was about to pull away, but Bay tugged her closer.

"Sorry; I haven't been hugged like this in so long," she whispered, letting out a sigh. "It feels nice."

Despite the situation they were in, Zarra couldn't help letting a small smile flash across her face. Bay didn't seem to notice as she snuggled closer to the older girl, letting her comfort her. Her face was buried in her chest, so Zarra could smell her shampoo. It smelled so amazing, and the eighteen-year-old could help burying her nose into the smaller girl's hair. Gently, she began stroking her hair, brushing out the soft curls, and she could've sworn she felt Bay shudder. They stayed like that for hours, silently holding each other.

Slowly, hesitantly, not realizing what she was doing, Zarra released the girl, and after hours of feeling her warmth, she felt cold and empty.

"Don't leave," Bay murmured. "Please."

Zarra frowned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Bay's face was a look of pure innocence and confusion and pain, and Zarra knew she couldn't stop herself. Slowly, hesitantly, she scooched closer to Bay, and told her to shut her eyes, to which Bay asked why, but Zarra shook her head, refusing to answer. Bay frowned, but closed her eyes, and suddenly, Zarra grew nervous. Her palms became sweaty, and her heart sped up, till it was pounding loudly in her ears. Her breathing grew raspy, and she had a hard time swallowing down her fear with a dry throat.

But she closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Bay's, softly. Her lips were as soft as lips could be, and she tasted so good; like vanilla. She ignored the startled squeak that managed to pop its way out of the younger girl's mouth, and refused to let go. Slowly, hesitantly, Bay finally began kissing back, allowing Zarra to press her lips more firmly with hers. Bay's hands braided their way through the older girl's hair, and slowly let her tongue enter Zarra's mouth. Zarra almost let out a moan that had been building up in the back of her throat, but allowed her tongue to do the talking instead.

Their kissing grew more heated, faster, and more energized. They melted into each other, body pressed against body. Bay rolled her tongue around, roaming the edges of the roof of Zarra's mouth, and the eighteen-year-old sucked on her lip, to which Bay replied by letting out a strangled moan.

* * *

It was dawn when they both fell asleep, bodies tangled together, cheeks flushed, hearts slowing down.

Before she had fallen asleep, Bay was snuggled against Zarra's side, and she looked at the girl.

_"You are my home," _she whispered in the shell of her ear, before finally falling closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**This is my first time writing Zarra, so please go easy on me. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
